Don't You Forget About Me
by Moonlitt-Blossom
Summary: When they were 10 years old, Sasuke and Sakura's friendship ended due to a fatal accident causing Sasuke to get amnesia. He doesn't remember anything about his past, but he's back, and Sakura's determined to help him regain his memories. SASUSAKU. AU.
1. Don't You Forget About Me

**Don't You Forget About Me**

By: Moonlitt-Blossom

July 27th, 2008

-

_Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone dancing, you know it baby._

_Small change. They pull us apart,_

_When the light gets into your heart baby._

_Don't you forget about me. _

-

**Chapter One**: Beginning

_Having mainly to do with the childhood relationship of Sasuke and Sakura. _

_Also includes dramatic happenings, and the plot background._

-

"Sasu-chan! C'mon!" 7 year old Haruno Sakura tugged at her best friend's yukata, "We're gonna be late!"

"We won't be late. And I told you not to call me that." Uchiha Sasuke got up and followed the girl to the door. Today was the Tanabata festival, and also Sakura's favourite day of the year. She loved festivals, and for some (creepy) reason, watching the couples. He, on the other hand, could really do without the festivals- the whole everyone in a crowded space didn't do much for him. He only went because Sakura asked him to every year, and because his mother made him go.

"I'm so excited! Aren't you?" The girl was practically jumping up and down. If he said that he wasn't, she'd be sad for sure.

".. Yeah." His parents laughed behind him.

"Come on, Sasuke. Perk up a little." His mother put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her. She was smiling at Sakura who was running up ahead to catch up with her own parents. "She looks very pretty today, doesn't she?"

It was true. Sakura always dressed up for the festival, and always looked pretty. Sasuke would never say anything though, mostly because he didn't really have many hormones at 7 years old.

"Look! Look! They have RAMEN!" Uzumaki Naruto, also 7 years old, ran towards the food stand. Little did the poor stand owners know that they would soon be out of their product. Sasuke sighed. He had been friends with Naruto since he was six, which meant about two years of friendship so far, and he could never understand how the boy could eat so much of the stuff. His thoughts were soon interrupted by an excited Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Come see this!" Sakura grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to a stall, "Look! Isn't it pretty!" She pointed at a necklace.

It _was_ pretty, and had a cherry blossom pendant on it. Very Sakura.

"How much is it?" Sasuke looked up at the smiling saleswoman.

"It's 30000 yen, but I can cut it down to 20000 yen for you, if you want."

Sasuke nodded and pulled out his money, and handed it to the woman, who handed him the necklace. He then handed the necklace to Sakura who was still shocked.

"W-wha..?" She blinked, "Why are you giving that to me?"

"It's your birthday soon, right? Happy birthday." The girl was still speechless.

"... Um. Arigato, Sasuke-kun." She smiled brightly. Sasuke nodded, before his hand was grabbed yet again, and he was dragged around the festival for the rest of the night by Sakura.

Sakura wore that necklace every day. Sometimes Sasuke wondered if she ever took it off. She had always said it was a token of their friendship, and if she ever took it off, it would be like throwing that away. Sasuke had called her over dramatic, and she had rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke, maybe you're just under dramatic." She had said. They were nine.

-

They had been friends since they were four. Their parents had been friends since long ago, and when they were finally old enough to actually be comfortable with any sort of relations other than family, their parents had set up play dates on many occasions.

When they had turned six, Sakura had declared Sasuke as her best friend, seeing as he was her only friend, and they played together almost every day.

"You're my best friend ever!" They had been playing in the sandbox, and she had suddenly jumped up and exclaimed it. Sasuke had laughed quietly. Even at six he was quiet, and would always be, especially in his teenaged years when people sometimes mistook his silence for lack of any human emotion whatsoever. (Unfortunately for him, this led to major fangirlage- apparently having no emotion was 'hot'. He spent most of junior high trying to find places to hide, and throwing out the chocolates he frequently received.)

He and Sakura continued to be friends and soon they were almost inseparable- not that Sasuke would admit it. Even at school, girls soon got jealous of Sakura and pretended to be friends with her to get close to Sasuke. He was becoming better looking with each passing day, and was starting to attract female attention at the early age of eight. Of course, Sakura had noticed this too, and of course had developed a crush on her friend early on. She had decided to keep her feelings on the down low, though- she wouldn't do anything to risk their friendship.

The friendship became one-sided a fatal day a few years later, when they were 10. The Uchiha's, (Sasuke's mother, father, older brother Itachi and himself) were off to visit his Sasuke's uncle in Tokyo. The day they left, Sakura bid them goodbye and told them to have a safe trip. They were 10. Now, at 10, Sakura's feelings for Sasuke were only growing stronger each day, and she was planning on telling him just how much she liked him when he got back from Tokyo.

-

"See you when you get back!" She called out. The boy waved. Suddenly, she got a burst of courage. "I love you, Sasuke!"

The girl laughed and waved, and Sasuke's eyes widened as he tried to hide his blush. His mother giggled, and his father just smiled at the two as they got into the car. His brother hid his laughter,

"Maybe one day, you'll be like them." Itachi motioned to his parents, who were currently holding hands.

"Shut up, nii-san." Sasuke looked out the window at the girl who was still waving. Itachi let out his laughter.

"Now, Itachi, don't tease him."

"Yeah, son. Don't be jealous now." His mother and father watched as Sakura smiled brightly as she got smaller and small.

It was a good thing that she told him, because that day would be the last day they spoke to each other as friends.

-

The next day, her parents knocked on her bedroom door.

"Sakura.. honey.." Sakura heard her mother crying.

"Okaa-san? What's wrong?" She ran to her door, only to be enveloped in a hug.

".. Sakura, last night there was a car crash." A car crash? Sasuke's family was in a car. "The.. Uchiha's. Their car was hit by a transport truck just outside of Tokyo.. and.." Her mother let out a sob. Sakura's eyes widened in horror. Her father wasn't crying, but his face was grave. He finished for his wife,

"Sasuke's parents.. died, Sakura.. along with Itachi."

Suddenly Sakura's whole world came crashing down. Her eyes widened, and she didn't notice the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"They're.. dead? Wha.. Why?!" Her knees felt weak, "What.. about Sasuke..?"

".. He's not dead, but he's in a coma. Sweetie, they're not sure if he'll survive."

"No.. no no no.." She covered her ears with her hands, "No.. no.."

"I'm sorry, Sakura.."

"No!" She was bawling now, "No! It's not true.. it's not.." She collapsed against her mother, and everything went dark.

-

A week later, visitors were allowed.

"Sasuke-kun." She held his hand like a wife would her husband, "Please wake up.."

Her parents watched from the window. Her mother sobbing, and her father with his head down.

"Please.." She had cried all of her tears, and now all 10 year old Haruno Sakura could do was wait, and hope that her friend would wake up.

Every day for a month she came and held his hand until her parents led her away. Sometimes his uncle would come in, and sit beside Sakura waiting for his nephew to wake up.

"If- when, I mean, he wakes up, I'll become his guardian." Uchiha Tobi told Sakura one day.

"Where do you live?" She had asked him, and he had answered quietly.

"Tokyo." He was the uncle they were going to visit. Tokyo was over 6 hours away.

"That's a long ways away. Can he come visit sometimes?" Tobi smiled, and felt unbelievable sympathy for the girl, because there was a chance that Sasuke may never wake up.

"Of course."

"Did you hear that, Sasuke? When you wake up, you're going to be moving to Tokyo.. so, I won't be able to see you lots anymore. But you can come visit, and things will be just.. just like they used to.." Sakura bowed her head down. Things would never be like they used to. Tobi patted her on the back,

"It's okay."

Sasuke woke up three days after- one month after the car crash. The Haruno's had been called immediately and Sakura had rushed into the hospital room.

"Sasuke! You're awake!" The boy had looked around confused.

Tobi stood in the corner, silently sympathizing for the girl. She had no idea the pain she was about to endure.

".. Who are you?" She laughed nervously, and hoped that he was just a little delusional.

"I'm Sakura, silly. You're Sasuke. We're best friends!" Sasuke was silent.

"I don't know you."

"What..?" She looked to Tobi for help. He smiled sadly, and led her outside.

"Sakura-san.. Sasuke was knocked out when the car was hit.. He's got severe amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

".. It means that he doesn't remember anything that happened before the car crash."

"So.. he doesn't remember you? Or his family.."

"No.. he doesn't remember us. And he.."

"He doesn't remember me." His uncle nodded.

Sakura's world suddenly shattered into a million pieces, all over again.

-

"I don't think it would be a good idea for Sakura.. to keep in contact with Sasuke after he leaves." Uchiha Tobi stood with Sakura's parents outside the hospital room. Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke, who just stared blankly at her.

"I understand that.. but, you have to have to take into account that they've been friends for most of their lives. You can't just take that away." Sakura's mother watched as her daughter's face fell when Sasuke shook his head. She was trying to get him to remember.. but it wasn't possible.

"I realize this.. but, you have to think about it. What if Sasuke never regains his memories back? Wouldn't it be easier for her to forget about him, than to endure the pain of knowing that he'll never remember her?"

"Even if he doesn't remember," Sakura's father cut in, "They can rebuild their friendship!"

"But wouldn't that be hard for your daughter? Knowing that their friendship will never be the same? Remembering things that he doesn't remember? Especially when he's going to be in Tokyo. That will just make things harder." The Haruno's were silent. Tobi continued, ".. I've had experience with this, and trust me, it's easier to just forget about it and move on than it is to try and help him remember things that he never will."

Sakura's mother looked sadly back at her daughter, who had given up trying to talk to the boy and was now sitting in the chair silently. She looked like her best friend had just died and, her mother supposed, that was probably how she felt.

"Okay." She looked back at Tobi, "I agree with you. If she spends her life trying to make him remember, she'll never make any more friends, nor will she move on with her life. And, it would also be painful for Sasuke.. trying so hard to remember, and not being able to. I don't want these kids to have to go through pain their whole lives." Her husband sighed, and nodded.

This was for the best.

-

"Sakura.." Her mother approached her that night, "I think... we think.. that it would be best for you if you and Sasuke were to not keep in contact.. I'm sorry.." And Sakura understood. Even at 10, she was intelligent, and knew what would come if she spent all of her time trying to help a lost cause. She nodded tearfully, and shakily answered her mother,

".. It's okay.. I know."

**First Chapter - Finish**

**Authors Note: **Okay, so one, Don't You Forget About Me is one of my favourite songs. Go listen to it now, it's by Simple Minds.

Eighties band, yo. And for those of you who've seen The Breakfast Club, you'll know the song, probably.

And two, yes. This is mah new story. And, I be promisin' that I will _try_ to update lots. I like this plot, yo.

All the chapters will probably have to do with some song I find interesting at the moment. So, pretty much whatever I'm listening to will have to do with the outcome of the story.

Be worried. I listen to the Beatles. There may or may not be submarines and walruses involved.

Anyways, I'm going to end the longest Authors note of all time and start on Chapter two.


	2. PS, I love you

**Don't You Forget About Me**

By Moonlitt-Blossom

-

_As I write this letter,_

_Send my love to you,_

_Remember that I'll always,_

_Be in love with you._

-

**Chapter Two **- PS, I Love You.

_In which Sakura still remembers, and both of them make decisions._

-

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It's been 8 years today since I last saw you today._

_Do you remember the time that we went to the Tanabata Festival, and you got me that necklace? I still wear it everyday, just so you know. I wonder if you're well.. if you've made new friends. Maybe you even have a girlfriend? Probably. I remember in elementary school all the girls had a crush on you- and they were only in the fourth grade! Of course, I was included in that group of girls (secretly), but let's excuse my being a complete hypocrite. Anyways.._

_They told me to forget you, did you know that? Everyone got told. And I told them that I would. Obviously, it didn't happen, because I'm still here writing letters to you (that I'll never send, because you don't know who I am anymore). So, how are you? Of course, I won't actually get to know, but it's a good question to ask when you don't know what else to say, don't you think? I do wonder how you are- frequently, I might add. Naruto never got to see you before you left for Tokyo. He was pretty broken up about it. Us three were pretty good friends. I know he hasn't forgotten about you either. It's impossible, it really is. I don't think adults realize that (even though, technically I'm an adult now, so saying that sounds kind of weird)._

_We're not even supposed to mention the name Uchiha. It's too painful for everyone. I hate that. After you left, everyone started acting like they knew your family and were all depressed. It made me want to rip their faces off. I think I'm being a little too honest. Whatever, it's not like you'll ever read this anyways._

_We graduated a little over a month ago. Right now I'm saving to go to University- I'm going to become a doctor. I want to help people like you, Sasuke. _

_On that note, I'm going to stop writing now, because if my mother catches me, she'll start to cry and send me to a psychologist. A doctor that, quite frankly, I could do without seeing._

_Sincerely,_

_Haruno Sakura._

_PS- I love you._

Sakura folded her letter and slid it inside an envelope. She turned it over,

"Uchiha Sasuke, 10210 39th St., Tokyo, Japan.."

She had been writing letters to him ever since she turned eleven. With no one to really talk to about Sasuke, who of course, she never would forget, she had turned to paper. There were about 100 letters in her drawer that she had written, which meant she wrote approximately one per month over the past eight years. Sometimes she wrote more than one, when she really needed to vent. Even though she never sent the letters, it made her feel better. She touched the cherry blossom pendant that would (most likely) forever hang around her neck.

_You'll never know how much I really miss you, Sasuke._

Her mother knocked on her door.

"Sakura? Can I come in for a second?" Sakura's eyes widened and she shoved the letter into her drawer before calling out a quiet 'sure'. Her mother opened the door, and watched as Sakura tucked the cherry blossom pendant back into her shirt. Of course she still remembered him, and surprisingly, her mother was glad.

".. I need to talk to you.. about something big." She sat down on the bed, and patted the spot next to her, where Sakura soon sat down.

"What is is, kaa-san?"

"Um. Your father.. has been offered a new job." Sakura brightened up,

"Really? That's good! Now we'll be able to renovate the living room, live we've been pla-" Her mother interrupted her,

".. The job is in America." Sakura was silent. America? And leave all of her friends? Her mother continued, ".. But, your father and I have talked about it.. and we've decided that if you want to stay here with your friends, since you're 18 now.. you can. We'll try to visit as often as we can, and your father will be getting paid a larger amount, so we can help you out, but we're going to sell the house.. so, if you stay here, you'll need to rent an apartment."

Sakura was still silent. Her parents in America? Sure, she was 18.. but could she handle it?

"And, if you decide that you don't like living by yourself, you're always welcome with us in America."

That was one place Sakura did not want to go. Sure, it sounded alright, but she couldn't leave her friends. She had to make a decision.

".. I think that I'd like to stay."

"Okay, that's fine.. We're leaving in three weeks. You'll need to find yourself an apartment. We can help you out with first months rent, and we'll pay the down payment, but you're going to have to get yourself a job." Sakura nodded. She already knew where she wanted to work.

-

"Okay, Sakura." Yamanaka Ino held out a bunch of flowers, "Let's see your bouquet-ing skills."

"Bouquet-ing? Is that a word?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend, and took the flowers. She neatly arranged them in a vase, then fanned out certain flowers. She held her finished product up to Ino, who smiled.

"Good. You've passed the tests. You're hired." Sakura smiled back at Ino, and hugged her.

"Thank you, Ino!" The blonde girl patted her on the back,

"No problem. If it helps you stay here, all of us will do anything."

"Even pay rent?" Ino snorted,

"As if." Sakura laughed and let go of her friend, who told her to start on Monday as she was running out the door. Good- she had her first months rent ready, from saved up birthday money and allowance. Now all she had to do was find an apartment.

Luck came her way when she passed an ad on the local bulletin board that said there were vacant apartments not too far from her current house with affordable pricing. She ripped one of the number tags off of the ad, and headed home to tell her parents the good news.

-

Uchiha Sasuke sat in a chair across from his uncle. Not that he was too sure that he was really his uncle, I mean, he really didn't remember much from before that accident eight years ago. But he had taken him in like an uncle, or any sort of family member for that matter, so Sasuke treated him like one.

"Oi, Oji-san.." Uchiha Tobi looked up, "What do you think I should do?"

When he said 'what do you think I should do', Sasuke meant 'what do you think I choose as a career path?' and/or 'what do you think I should study in college?'. Tobi sighed, and rubbed his temples. When Sasuke had graduated, he had asked him the same question. Tobi had done a lot of thinking since then, and had decided on one thing- he needed to go home. Not forever.. just for a visit. He couldn't run away from his past, even if he couldn't remember it. There were other people involved that deserved to see him once more before he became an adult and would probably never see them ever again.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you about something." Sasuke looked at him expectantly, "I think, before you go off to college or university and choose your career.. you need to go home."

"I am home." Sasuke stated bluntly, and Tobi sighed again.

"I mean, where you lived before the accident. Not forever.. just for awhile. To.. you know, maybe visit your parent's graves.. and see your old friends. Let them see you, I mean. You don't have to go up to them and say 'hey, remember me? I don't!', but it would be good for you to go there one last time."

Uchiha Sasuke stared at his uncle. Go home? In his mind, this had been his home for his whole life (that he could remember). He had woken up in the hospital bed, and was told that his parents and brother were dead, and that his uncle would be his guardian. One, Sasuke didn't even know who they were talking about. He remembered no 'parents' or 'brother', and two, he realized that he didn't know where he was, and why his head hurt so bad. He soon found out that he had amnesia, and there was very little chance of him remembering anything from his past. His 'uncle' looked enough like him for it to be believable, and Sasuke had no control over the matter, so of course, he headed off to Tokyo with some strange sense of deja vu.

The worst part of not remembering anything, was when the pink haired girl had come in, and started babbling about how they were best friends. He couldn't even remember her name now, let alone eight years ago. Something to do with flowers. All he knew was that she had gone off about all this stuff that he didn't know about, and called it 'trying to bring back his memories'. Eventually, she had left with her family and Sasuke had never heard from her again.

"But I don't remember anything about that town.. Or anyone in it. Why should I go back?"

"Because _they _remember _you_. I think that, even though you don't remember them, you owe them at least a goodbye."

"Why couldn't I have said goodbye eight years ago?" His uncle started at him,

"Look, we decided the first time that it would be good for you to just leave, and make a clean break. Make it easier for them to forget you. But I've heard from Sakura's mother that she still writes letters to you. Which obviously means that our 'clean break' plan didn't work. So, you need to say goodbye to them."

"Sakura? That pink haired girl?" Tobi nodded,

"You used to be best friends with her." Sasuke was silent. It could be true, with the way she had babbled on about all of those memories.. And he supposed that they probably deserved some sort of explanation and a goodbye.

".. Fine. But, not for a long time." His uncle smiled. One last chance for Sakura to see him before he left for good. She deserved it.

-

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! I found an apartment!" Sakura ran towards her parents. Her mother smiled,

"That's wonderful, Sakura!"

"Yeah, I called and they said I could come by tomorrow!"

"And we can get you moved in before we leave. Good." Her father nodded.

First Sasuke, now her parents. Everyone was leaving. Even though her parents would be frequently visiting, she knew the day they left would be painful. Atleast she got to say goodbye to them.

-

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Today I moved into my new apartment. You see, my parents are leaving for America in two days. It kind of reminds me of when you left, except this time I get to say goodbye. I'm being bitter, I know. And it's not your fault that you don't remember me. Anyways, I'm scared and excited at the same time to be living on my own. I got a job at Yamanaka's Flower Shop so I could pay rent, too. Hopefully I'll have some left over for my college fund. As I've said before, I'm saving up for med school. My drawer was opened a little the other day. I can only wonder why. I hope no one else has read these letters. Maybe I'm being paranoid. _

_Other than that, I have nothing to vent about, so you can relax. Not that you actually tensed up as if you were awaiting some drama, because you aren't actually reading this. I really need to stop with my negativity.._

_As Always,_

_Haruno Sakura._

_PS- I still love you._

**Chapter Two - Finished**

**Authors Note: **Yeah. I told you I listened to the Beatles. (PS, I love you by the Beatles, btw) Even though there are about 4.3 billion songs called 'PS, I love you'. There's even a movie, for Christ's sakes. Anyways, yeahhh. That's about it. I'll leave you now.


	3. What I'm Looking For

**Don't You Forget About Me**

Moonlitt-Blossom

-

_I have climbed highest mountains,_

_I have run through the field,_

_Only to be with you._

_Only to be with you. _

_-_

**Chapter Three **- I Still Haven't Found What I'm What I'm Looking For

_In which Sakura starts her new life alone, and Sasuke returns._

_-_

A sudden knock on her new apartment door caused Sakura to wake up from the light sleep she had been in for the past half an hour. She groggily got up from her couch, and opened the door only to be scared half to death from the loud streamer Naruto blew in her face. He, Ino and Hinata were all standing infront of her door, Ino holding flowers and Hinata holding what looked to be a tray of sushi. Naruto grinned,

"Housewarming party!" Sakura rubbed her eyes, and let them in. Hyuuga Hinata, a shy girl whom Sakura had known for most of her life, set the tray down on the table.

"I hope we're not intruding or anything, Sakura-chan.. We can leave if.." Sakura shook her head,

"No, no. I was just having a little nap. I didn't get much sleep last night, that's all." Hinata looked worried,

".. Okay. Try to get more sleep, okay?" The pink haired girl rubbed her eyes,

"Hai, hai. Why don't you go sit by Naruto? He looks kind of lonely over there."

Hinata blushed, and Sakura's suspicions were confirmed. She had started to suspect that Hinata liked Naruto in the fifth grade, when he had first talked to her, and she had almost fainted. After 7 long years of unrequited love, Sakura knew that Hinata deserved happiness. And besides, there was a possibility that Naruto like Hinata too. I mean, he was nice to everyone so it was hard to tell. Either way, he accepted her, and as long as that happened, Sakura knew things would be okay. She watched as the shy girl timidly approached Naruto on the couch, and sat down beside him. He grinned and offered her sushi, which she politely declined. Ino threw a look at Sakura, who giggled at how red Hinata's face was.

It was nice to know that even if she couldn't have her first love, Hinata could.

And no, that did not mean Sakura was ever or would ever be in love with Naruto.

-

Sasuke stepped onto the plane and searched for his seat- 12 A. Why in the world he had decided to do this, he would never know, but he was here now. Back to his apparent home town he went, ready to say goodbye to everyone he apparently knew. He sighed- this was going to be interesting.

When he had arrived in Tokyo, he had immediately started into the fifth grade. He caught on quickly. Just because he couldn't remember any of his past didn't mean he couldn't do anything. He still had his intelligence- he just didn't remember where it came from. People had come flying at him, mostly because he was good looking and there were rumors about him. Some people claimed to be from his past, which just aggravated him. Obviously they were lying to make him befriend them. Just because he couldn't remember any of his childhood didn't mean he was an idiot. Eventually, Sasuke just stopped voluntarily talking to everyone except his uncle. He wasn't rude, though. If someone asked him something, he would answer. And if someone talked to him, he would respond. But it wasn't like he started any conversations.

-

"So, Sakura-chan." Naruto popped a spicy tuna roll in his mouth, "When's your party?"

"Huh? I was under the impression that this _was _my party." Sakura also grabbed a piece of sushi. Naruto snorted in attempt to hold his laughter,

"This is a get-together. You're going to have a real housewarming party, aren't you? You know, with music. And alcoholic beverages." Sakura laughed,

"You're funny. I don't want a bunch of drunks in here ruining my new house."

"C'mon, Sakura-chan! It'll be fun! And we'll help clean up! I promise!" Ino snorted,

"Speak for yourself!" And when Naruto threw a look at her, "I mean.. yeah. We'll help. Right Hinata?" Said girl blushed,

".. Hai. We'll help you, Sakura-chan."

In this situation, Sakura knew that there was only one person she could really trust to help her clean up voluntarily, and that was Hinata. If she agreed to do this, they _would_ help her clean up, even if she had to force it upon them.

".. Fine. But you bring your own alcohol. I'm not spending money on stuff that I won't even drink." Naruto jumped up in the air,

"Yes! Okay, don't worry about anything. I'll invite everyone!"

With that, he left, before coming back and grinning sheepishly,

"Er, when do you want to do it?" Sakura sighed, and Hinata giggled,

"Tomorrow night's fine with me. But you _are_ staying to help clean up. All. Of. You." She looked at Ino and Naruto dangerously. They gulped, and nodded before heading off to their respective homes. Hinata picked up the tray and proceeded in covering it with plastic wrap. Sakura stopped her,

"Hinata, it's fine. You don't have to clean this up." Hinata smiled,

"That's okay, Sakura-chan! Here, it's not that much work, see?" She held up the covered tray, then placed it into the refrigerator.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled. Yeah, if (Sakura liked to think of it as _when_) Hinata and Naruto ended up together, she was sure that they'd both be fine.

-

Sasuke stepped out of the airport. This place was foreign to him. The streets were unfamiliar, the people were unfamiliar.. Sasuke pulled the list out of his pocket. It reminded him of a to-do list. On it were people that he needed to say 'goodbye' to. He had a feeling that this would be emotional, and not on his behalf.

He looked down at the sheet of paper,

_Sasuke, _

_Here is a list of people you need to talk to before you can move on with your life._

_They're in order of difficulty. The last one will surely be the hardest. Good luck._

_- Oji-san_

• _Aburame Shino_

• _Akimichi Chouji_

• _Inuzuka Kiba_

• _Hyuuga Hinata_

• _Yamanaka Ino_

• _Nara Shikamaru_

• _Hatake Kakashi_

• _Uzumaki Naruto_

• _Haruno Sakura_

_These are your friends from elementary school, excluding Kakashi, who was your martial arts teacher. You were very close to him. The top 10 people on this list are people who you talked to in school, and saw some of in free time. The bottom three are people who were very close to you, so things might get emotional. Uzumaki Naruto was your second best friend. He was not as close to you as the last person on this list, but you were still good friends. Haruno Sakura will be the hardest, as I've told you. You were once best friends. I have the feeling that with each goodbye, you'll be lead to the next person on your list. Some people might ask questions, just tell them that you don't remember, because I'm pretty sure you don't. _

_Again, good luck. _

_Ps, I advise you to start your search near either the pet store, or the science center. Check the insects section._

Well, this would certainly be interesting. He just couldn't wait for that emotional encounter with this Sakura girl. Speaking of which, if they were such good friends, why hadn't anyone tried to help him? He knew there was something weird going on here, and he was going to find out sooner than later.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yayz. I gots a reviews. :D

Thanks **virtual-luv** for being mah first reviewer. )

EDIT: Okay, so I took Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten off the list, because they didn't go to school together.


End file.
